


you got me

by maureenbrown



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma scoops Cristina up into her arms, wobbling slightly. The girl is light, but she’s taller so she’s positioned awkwardly, and she winces every now and then.</p><p>Cristina pouts down at her girlfriend, stabilizing herself after a moment by reluctantly placing her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Emma scoops Cristina up into her arms, wobbling slightly. The girl is light, but she’s taller so she’s positioned awkwardly, and she winces every now and then.

Cristina pouts down at her girlfriend, stabilizing herself after a moment by reluctantly placing her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.”

“Just a sprained… Cristina, you’re limping!” Emma complains as she hustles quickly back into the shelter of their building, cradling her carefully and making sure not to trip over any stray pebbles or twigs.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you sprain your ankle. I’m trying not to put any weight on it.” Cristina explains, but Emma resolutely shakes her head.

“Shh. I’m trying to help, just let me.” Emma begs, shooting her a winning smile, and Cristina rolls her eyes once.

“You’re impossible.” She mutters, though her tone is fond.

“Please, you’ve put up with me this long. All I’m going to do is wrap your ankle, don’t worry about it.” Emma explains as she walks up the steps.

“I’m pretty sure this is just an excuse for you to make me marvel at your supreme strength and muscles.” Cristina shoots back teasingly, and Emma hangs in her mock defeat.

“Darn, you got me.” She mutters, causing Cristina to tip her head back and laugh.

“Yeah, you literally do ‘got me.’ Please don’t drop me down the steps.” Cristina says. Her tone is joking, but her grip on Emma’s shoulders gets noticeably tighter.

“Don’t worry, princess. I got you.” Emma says cheekily, flashing her another smile. Once she gets to the top, she shakes her arms to replicate the feeling of dropping her for a moment, and Cristina shrieks and smacks her shoulder once.

“You’re not funny.” Cristina huffs, pouting down at her girlfriend, though it’s evident she’s trying not to laugh since she’s biting the inside of her cheek.

“I know.” Emma agrees, carefully setting her down on the nearest flat surface, which turns out to be the couch. She kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head fleetingly before dashing off to find bandages, rounding around in a couple of minutes.

“This might hurt.” She warns before she puts pressure on her ankle, wrapping the gauze tightly around it, and Cristina reaches for a pillow to clench it tightly. She’s tough enough not to make a sound, but it’s clear she’s in some pain.

“Want me to use a stele?” Emma asks once she’s done, but Cristina shakes her head. 

“I’ve got enough of those. Want to ditch the rest of practice to cuddle with me?” She offers instead, and Emma immediately smiles before clambering onto the lounge with her, careful to not hit her ankle when she tangles their legs together.


End file.
